Sweet Afternoon
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Yami and Yugi go to buy some sweets, now that Grandpa is not home they plan to spend the afternoon sweetly, if you know what I mean... yaoi lemon! YYxY Puzzleshipping!


Nekogal: I read a doujinshi called 'Strawberry eat my Sweet', or something like that, and I wanted to write what I think it says. ^______^ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the doujinshi or the characters, just this plot.

**Warning, there is a yaoi ****lime… or lemon... I'm not really sure what it is. If you don't like that stuff then I suggest you go and look for another oneshot. **

Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh it's been long since I had one of those!" Yugi cried happily as he pointed to a grape soda.

Yami smiled at Yugi "Then take it"

Yugi squealed happily and took it, now looking in the hallway of sweets. They were going to spend the afternoon alone because Grandpa went to a convention for a day; and they wanted it to be sweet and sugary. "Oh this one too!" Yami heard Yugi cry out. He chuckled, he loved how innocent his Aibou was.

Yugi came back with a few chocolates, more soda and candy "Go and pick something you want Yami-kun!"

Yami chuckled "All right" He walked to the aisle of deserts, and smiled at seeing a piece of cheesecake with a juicy strawberry on top. It looked delicious, in his own way of course.

He went back with Yugi and paid, then both returned to the Game Shop hand in hand.

* * *

Yugi burrowed his eyebrows together as he looked at his cards, he knew Yami had a strategy and he had to play smart. He held a card doubting, his gaze not leaving Yami's, who in return looked at him with a smirk.

Their room was a mess, magazines, papers, candy, and a lot of things were scattered in the floor, not just that but the sheets of their beds were all scattered around too, after a pillow fight that was common...

Yami kept smirking at Yugi, he had an awesome hand and had no doubt he would win. //Come on Aibou, move//

/Calm down, I'll will/ was the reply.

Yami chuckled and took the bottle of the grape soda, he took a sip and half closed his eyes lazily, feeling how sugar made its effect and ran down his veins //Mmm, this soda is good stuff//

Yugi smiled "I know! Can I have another sip?"

Yami handed the bottle, and when Yugi was about to take it he moved it away and drank again.

"Uh Yami… you know that soda used to make me hyper" He said a little worried "For some reason Grandpa told me I couldn't drink more until I was 19!" He remembered.

Yami emptied the bottle and tossed it aside. He stared at Yugi for a moment and stayed silent. Yugi stood froze, not sure if Yami would continue with the game, give him a loving kiss, or glomp him and kiss him hungrily.

Yami moved closer to Yugi, and gave him a short chasty kiss, they stared at each other and Yugi half closed his eyes, now clouded with lust and love. Yami kissed his neck, and softly pushed Yugi down, and down until his back touched the rug.

Yugi moaned and closed his eyes, already forgetting about their duel, theirs cards all scattered in the floor now.

Yami kissed and sucked on Yugi's neck, hearing cute mewls and purrs as answer, and took that as a sign that Yugi wanted to keep going. He moved apart from his neck and moved Yugi's shirt, enough to see fully his bare chest, but not taking it off. Yugi looked up at Yami with desire, and he moved his arms up to his head, side by side, and spread his legs willingly to Yami.

Yami smiled and took Yugi's pants and boxers off in just a blink, and took his time to look at Yugi's body "You are so beautiful, my Aibou"

Yugi blushed, and felt himself getting a little hard.

Next to Yugi, was the untouched cake, that was supposed to be the prize of the winner, but hey, this was good moment to use it right? Yami held the plate, and made himself comfortable between Yugi's legs; he covered a finger with the white and delicious-looking frosting, then placed the tip of his 'sweet' finger in Yugi's left nipple.

Yugi moaned and arched his back at the odd sensation, closing his eyes. Then he moaned louder when he suddenly felt Yami's lips around his covered nipple, panting as he changed between licking and sucking. "Ah…" Yugi moaned.

After the nipple was hard enough, Yami let go of it, and repeated the same process with the other one, earning a same hard nipple.

He traveled down Yugi's body with his tongue leaving a wet path behind. Yami dipped his tongue inside Yugi's naval, earning a small moan from his lover, but when he reached down, he smirked at seeing the now throbbing and hard member of his lover. He again, dipped his finger in the frosting, and looked up at Yugi, who was looking back down, expectant.

Yami grinned and covered the tip of the erection with the frosting, and with no waiting, he took Yugi fully inside his mouth, engulfing him with a delicious warmth.

Yugi screamed and bucked his hips up lightly, panting and letting out breathy moans as Yami sucked on him, and pressed his tongue roughly over the opening, increasing the volume of the sweet moans, that were now turning him hard.

Yugi managed to sit lightly, and panted, as he saw with half closed his eyes how Yami kept with his ministrations. Ra that was hot… and it only turned him on more. "Ah… ah… Yami… ah…" He breathed.

When Yami tasted slight bitter and sweet, knew that Yugi was very close, and with a few more sucks and licks Yugi released with a scream, Yami swallowing every single drop he had to offer.

Yugi laid back on the floor and smiled as he tried to recover from his orgasm, feeling how Yami licked him clean.

Yami sat up again and looked down at Yugi "You like that?"

Suddenly, Yami found himself on his back, looking up at lust amethyst eyes "Oh yeah" Yugi purred as he took off Yami's shirt in a swift move. He moved the sipper of Yami's pants down, taking out a rather painful erection "Ouch" Yugi said teasingly.

"Thanks" Yami said sarcastically.

Yugi giggled, and dipped his finger too in the frosting, covering now Yami's member with it. He held the erection with both hands, and then took the tip inside his mouth, sucking softly on it.

Yami gave a light moan and blushed. Ugh, Yugi looked so cute like this, was it weird to think that? Yeah, probably.

Yugi kept sucking on him, hoping he could get rid of the hurting erection, but when Yami was about to release, he tackled Yugi to the rug again and held both of his hands "I want to come inside of you my love"

Yugi smiled sweetly, and let Yami position between his legs in front of his entrance.

Holding their hands tightly, Yami came inside Yugi, starting to thrust at a hard pace that sent both to heaven, feeling how they completed each other.

After rough love making, both came together with a cry.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes and smiled lightly at finding himself curled up next to Yugi. /Mmm, that was good afternoon/ He looked at the clock and widened his eyes in shock, already forgetting he still had no pants "YAMI!" Yugi yelled.

Yami woke up scared and yelped in surprise "Wh-What's wrong?" He asked alarmed.

"Yami we over slept! Grandpa will arrive in half an hour!!"

* * *

Jeje, please review!


End file.
